Instruments, both secure and non-secure are regularly used in resource distribution. However, non-secure instruments typically require validation, authorization and confirmation via a process data network for resource distribution completion that require an intermediary or point-to-point connection. These process data networks are susceptible to time lags, availability, capacity constraints, and additional expenses.